


如果你在前方回头

by summerroad7



Series: 沉睡后清醒的爱人 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: FHQ paro, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25264210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerroad7/pseuds/summerroad7
Summary: FHQ背景 本篇侑影为主本系列为及影结局
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, oikage - Relationship
Series: 沉睡后清醒的爱人 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830355
Kudos: 8





	如果你在前方回头

到底该由哪位勇士前往青叶山去狩猎魔王，对此大家争执不下，迟迟无法启程离开村子。僵局是由路过此地的赏金猎人宫侑打破的——他在乌野村歇脚，当夜便前去拜访泽村大地。三盏茶过后，宫侑从衣袖里取出一卷匿名的悬赏令。

泽村沉吟片刻，带他去敲响了影山飞雄的屋门。

“大、大地先生？”开门的是日向翔阳，在他身后，影山正忙着把地图塞到柜子后面。

事情暴露，影山索性不躲不藏，把作案工具重新放回桌上。无视日向冲他使的眼色，影山对门外的泽村深深鞠了一躬，干脆地说：“无论您怎么说，我都必须要去。”

侑站在屋外的阴影当中，越过泽村的肩膀和日向的头顶，恰巧看见黑发青年貌似温顺地低垂着的头颅。一阵凉风趁机钻进门内，吹动桌上的烛火，这时影山飞雄猛地挺直脊背，顺着风的来向机敏地捕捉到了侑的视线。身侧的长剑立刻出了鞘，影山的表情在摇曳的暖色光晕中仍旧显得冷峻。侑心里觉得有趣，饶有兴致地往前踏了两步，走到灯下迎上对方的眼睛，不想却就这么失足跌入灰蓝色的深谷当中。

“我听闻乌野要派出最厉害的勇士去围剿魔王，所以特意来看一眼。”侑旁若无人地踏进屋内，挑眉示意对方出招。影山不费工夫便读懂他的挑衅，持剑的手已经扬起，却在听到泽村干咳一声之后，老老实实地放了下去。

之后侑总爱拿这件事调侃影山。“想不到飞雄君是这种乖巧的类型。”他牵紧缰绳，让影山的马比自己的落后半丈远，同时警惕地观察着四周的森林。“莫不是只有对魔王的事才会格外计较？”

影山从不正面回答他的问题，倒是追问过一次“乖巧”是什么意思。侑回答说：字面意义。马背上的青年愣住，秀气的眉毛不满地扭在一起，不和他讲话了。

从坐落在河谷尽头的乌野村出发，需要先渡河，再翻过两座山，最后穿过大片漆黑的密林，才能到达青叶山脚下的小镇。一路上两人虽然交谈不多，却很快成为了默契的搭档：影山擅长降服魔物，而侑知道如何对付恶人。地图交由侑保管，前进方向也是侑来定，影山对此毫无异议，不过他提出要求：一旦进入密林，不得轻易拔剑，必须由影山来判断是否有必要动武。

影山随身只带一把长剑，而有北国第一勇士称号的侑却轻易不用剑，反而在口袋里装满了各式兵器，时不时就挑出一个练练手。影山对侑的这项“娱乐”没兴趣——他自己从不猎杀活物，除非遇上食物短缺。无论侑如何笑话他假慈悲，影山都不以为意。

“这种食人的魔界植物，越是砍绞，越会紧咬不放。必须赶在正午它们睡觉的时候穿过去。”

侑让到一边，看着影山熟练地用剑鞘挑开一株咄咄逼人的青色魔藤。林子越来越密，危机四伏，他们昨夜已经将马儿放了回去，剩下的路程只好靠走。侑紧跟对方，若有所思地把嘴唇贴近影山的耳朵：“飞雄君，你以前来过这儿吧。”

“没有。”影山即刻否认，悄悄捏紧了剑柄。侑察觉到他的小动作，忍不住暗暗发笑：二十岁的人却连谎都不会说，影山飞雄果真有趣。

那晚前半夜轮到他守。借着月光，侑贪婪地用眼睛舔舐青年苍白的脖颈上隐隐现出的血管，两片轻启的不会骗人的薄唇，紧阖的眼睑下时不时转动的深海色。他的指尖发热颤抖，侑在粗糙的树皮上写下一则短讯给那边的治：我找到了很有意思的东西。

治的回答很快传来，在他的耳边沙沙低语：小心玩物丧志。

侑捏紧拳头想了一会儿，在树皮上又写：我乐意。

对面没有回音，他于是又放肆地打量起影山飞雄。影山睡觉的时候，剑也握在手里，那是一柄削铁如泥的软剑，剑锋出鞘时隐有翠色光芒，平常封在不起眼的乌黑剑鞘中，除了影山自己谁都挨不得。侑看他拿剑的样子，不像是揣着武器，倒像是把什么人亲昵地搂在怀里。

小骗子。侑动动嘴唇，无声地抱怨，探手朝影山的剑柄摸去。还未等他有多动作，影山忽然睁开眼，双眸清明，没一点儿刚睡醒的迷糊劲。侑心中微动，暗自记下一笔，伸出的手则自然而然地继续向前移动，在对方微微惊讶的注视下，神色自若地把影山耳边翘起的一绺发丝揪得更乱。

“宫先生累了吗？”影山盘腿坐起身，剑靠在左肩上，右手越过前额去整理头发。

侑不回答，反问他：“飞雄君刚刚是故意没躲开吧？”

影山坦然承认：“就算躲了，等下宫先生也还会换法子捉弄我。”

“就只是这样？”

“那不然呢？”

侑笑起来，狡黠地眯起眼。在他的注视下，影山逐渐变得有些不自在。正当影山撑住膝盖准备起身时，侑一把抓住他的手臂，身体也立刻贴了上去，作势就要吻他。 “宫、宫先生！”影山慌忙闪到一边，音量不由地提高，气也喘得急促，“这是什么意思！”

“看来也不是所有时候都不知道躲呀，飞雄君。” 侑做了个噤声的手势，半是满意半是遗憾地低语。“那我就不担心了。”

影山面有愠色，本打算继续辩驳，不想这时，密林深处传来了窸窸窣窣的响动。两人屏息静气，即刻进入备战状态，将后背交给对方守卫。

候了片刻，未见情况，影山在他身后缓缓呼出一口长气，开口道：“大概是鼯鼠。”

话音未落，一道黑影从树顶骤然坠下，直逼影山的喉咙。长剑脱鞘再快仍需一眨眼的功夫，影山来不及拔剑抵挡，本能地抬起手肘作出防御的姿态。眼瞧黑影到了跟前，侑顾不上提醒对方小心，跨步向前，利落地甩出一直藏在左袖里的匕首。短刃化作一道致命的闪电，将来物钉死在了树干上。

“等——”看清楚黑影的原貌，影山的呼吸一滞，阻拦的话也断了，化作一声几不可闻的咕哝。他在树前犹豫，握着剑的手臂轻轻颤抖起来，侑发觉影山的表情在愤怒和难以置信之间摇摆，可就是没有一丝害怕。

侑假装没注意，只把匕首拔下来，连着上头被戳穿的蝙蝠一起递给影山。“拿着吧，以后还会派上用场的。”没等影山点头，他就拉起对方空着的手，调转刀锋，把雕花短柄按在影山的掌心里。

死去的蝙蝠融化成一缕黑烟，徐徐升上天空，银色的刃上没有留下半点痕迹。

“真是抱歉，来不及等飞雄君你同意，我只好擅自作主。不过既然已经离魔王的寝室这么近，连使臣都见到了，就没必要再手下留情了吧？”

影山握紧匕首，下唇轻颤，半天答不上来。

继续在原地休息下去显然不是明智之举。侑捡起两包行李，一齐都背在自己肩上。等他整理好行装，影山果然如他所想那般，主动靠近，走到侑的身侧，磕磕巴巴地低声道歉。

“对不起，是我先前太吵闹才引来了蝙蝠，还连累了宫先生。”

“那倒不会，魔王的使臣一心朝着飞雄君你去，简直像老相识一样。”

影山又沉默起来。

侑挥剑斩断一丛生在路中央的荆棘，轻描淡写地说：“飞雄君不谢谢我吗？刚才差一点就没命了哦。”

“……多谢宫先生出手帮我。”

青年的语尾微微下沉，虽然老实地说着道谢的话，听上去却不很乐意。侑的嘴角止不住地上扬，忍不住回头逗他。“生气了？”

“没有。”

“明明就有，飞雄君谎话连篇，真是坏孩子。”

“我只比宫先生小一岁，不是孩子。”

“那就是说飞雄君承认自己不乖了？”

“……”影山抬头，凌厉的眼神里带了一丝不知所措。侑觉得此刻若是割伤自己的手，流出来的必定不是红色的血，而是黑色的欲。他刹住步伐，转身迎向影山，后者还以为是有敌袭，立刻也望向身后幽幽无际的森林。

不过相处几周时间，影山飞雄居然就敢这么毫无防备地把后背呈给他。侑抿嘴一笑，反手抽剑，剑锋立即削断了青年颈边几根因风扬起的柔软发丝。

影山的全部动作立刻止息，双肩僵硬得如同崖边的瘦石。“宫先生？”

“一会儿就好，飞雄君。”侑靠在影山的耳侧柔声威胁道，手指灵巧地拨开遮住青年后颈的黑发。在他的指尖之下，赫然是一块铜币大小的黑色疤痕，印子已经很淡了，却还能依稀辨认出翅膀的形状。

这分明是魔王留下的烙印。

也是意料之中的事。侑的剑身压在影山的肩头，轻巧地划了半个圆，落回鞘中。一路面对何种猛兽魔物都毫无惧意的勇士此刻迟迟不敢回头，骄傲的颈垂了下去。

“宫先生是什么时候知道的？”

“第一次见到飞雄君的时候我就怀疑了，直到进入林中才确定。你对魔界生物太熟悉了，飞雄君。在我的故乡，长老恐怕都达不到这种程度。”侑的指腹没有移开，反而用力下压，紧紧按住那块蝙蝠形状的伤疤。

多像一只被网住的鸟。侑沉醉地想，缓慢地把整个掌心都沉下去，松松握住影山的脖子。

“你并不为魔王效力，对吗？”

影山立即受辱似的跳起来，整个人忽然摆脱了无形的束缚，扭身直面侑质问的目光。冷光漏进林中，落进影山飞雄与夜幕同色的双眸，映得他眼中仿佛有星河。影山坚定地开口，却在最不该的时候舌头打了结：“那当然！我此次是来杀死及——”

那个浸满回忆的神秘名字在他的舌尖融解。青年哽住了，痛苦难耐般地紧闭双眼，而后缓缓地再次望向侑，下定决心重复道：“我是来杀死魔王的。”

侑就这么勾住他的脖子，把影山圈进了自己的手臂里。影山错愕地瞪大眼睛，但这一次侑没给他躲开的机会，把两片尚欲吐字的唇吸进齿间，不容拒绝地品尝起对方嘴里的味道。影山的推拒也和他的谎话一样没有诚意，很快，抵在侑胸前的双臂不再挣扎，而是情不自禁地攀上了他的肩膀。影山笨拙地回应着他的吻，起初还有些困惑，没多久简直变成饥饿的小兽，分开了，舌尖还恋恋不舍地舔过侑的下唇。

半晌过后才意识到自己做了什么，影山的脸后知后觉地烧起来。他深吸一口气：“宫先生，我——”

在这林子里，肯定有很多双眼睛正替城堡中的魔王监视着他们。想到这一点，侑简直兴奋得浑身发抖，他忍不住飞快地又吻影山一下，这一次更凶更久。

侑摸着魔王在影山脖子上留下的烙印，志得意满地宣布：“不用多解释，飞雄君。现在我相信你了。”

+完+


End file.
